


Lost at dawn

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Late Night (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hannibal Extended Universe (HEU), Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Nigel is a softy, Rare Pairings, Romantic Friendship, Safer Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, nightdogs, self indulgent fic, that's the name of the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: After destroying his friendship with Molly .. His private life is plummeting, affecting his work as a  stand ups comedian. Without work, without friends and psychologically affected Charlie began to fall into depression. A chance encounter could get him out of the gray zone where he is...
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman 2013)/Charlie Fain (Late night 2019)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The woman got out of bed and took her things.She got dressed as quickly as possible and left, slamming the door. Charlie had looked at her without saying a word. She was the fifth in a row of adventures that ended badly.

Molly ..

The reason behind his helplessness and low spirits. Having hurt her had not only destroyed something innocent and valuable that was beginning to flourish between them. He had lost two friends and had lost himself in the process.

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He should at least try to sleep . He forgot he hadn't had dinne ... yet again. Just a few drinks with the stranger, after his presentation at the club. He had lost weight and was not yet aware of it.

Weeks had passed after the scandal and Molly.He thought about Molly's tears. About his old coworkers. About how it was increasingly difficult for him to come up with new jokes for his routine.

Tom hadn't contacted him again and Molly ... Molly didn't want to see him, much less talk to him.

He sighed. 

He felt lost. Even inspiration had abandoned him. It was getting harder and harder to do stand-up comedy. He still couldn't find a steady job and if he didn't get out of that spiral he could also lose his income from those few nights a week.

  
*

  
When his turn came to an end, he walked out smiling calmly to the bathrooms. He ran the last few meters up there. Pushed open the door and vomited into the first available cubicle.

The manager had seen him run and followed him. He watched him as he flushed the last bile down the toilet. He walked to the paper towels dispenser, returned to his side, and handed him one.

  
-Do you feel better? ..

-Ughh ... I'm sorry ... no ... I don't feel ... ok ...

-I've noticed ... hey listen, I'm not going to get into your private life, but ... I think you should take a few days .. come back when you're feeling better ..

The club manager had known him for years. He had never seen him like this. Nor in his beginnings. He was perceptive. He knew that the cause of his problems was not health problemd ... but something quite personal. Even so, he does not intrude in his life.If Charlie were someone else they might be friends by now.

That thought made him more nauseous. What kind of person was he? What kind of person had he been during all these years? 

  
*   
-Sorry..I haven't been a good friend..not for you ..not for Molly ..

Tom was slowly drinking his beer. The bar was not that crowded. They talked in low voices for a few minutes. He had only agreed to meet Charlie because he sounded genuinely like shit ... and looked like that too ..

-It's not me you have to apologize to ...   
-I know ... I know ... but she doesn't even want to answer my messages ... let alone hear my voice ... help me Tom ... I have to apologize to her..

-Mmm ..

Tom finished his beer and lowered the mug. The glass rattled against the wooden bar. After a few seconds he kept talking.

-All right ... but if your apology is not genuine ... she will see through you ...

  
*

  
-Amm..thank you for coming, Molly.

The young woman just looked at him expectantly, while jumping for foot to foot on her high heels. They were in front of a club. She imagined Charlie would want to apologize, but if he was going to invite her to dance he was very wrong.

The man sighed and stared at the ground for a moment before clearing his throat and looking her in the eye.

-Please forgive me..

A few seconds passed, in which the young woman looked at him as if analyzing whether his words were honest. In a still distant tone, she replied.

-Ok, I forgive you.

Charlie smiled wide. He wanted to hug her, but Molly stopped him with the tips of her fingers on the young comedian's shoulders. He frowned in confusion and lowered his arms.

-I forgive you, but that doesn't mean we are friends.I'll get on with my life, Charlie, like I have never met you. 

The man's heart fell to the pavement and his parted lips with the corners downward denoted deep sadness.

-In exchange for my forgiveness ... I want you to stop treating people as tools ... be thoughtful of others and less of yourself. Bye ... Charlie ..

The farewell was at least full of compassionate tone, but not the words that preceded it. It felt like a knife for Charlie. He looked everywhere in the street, except where Molly was walking away.

He wanted to cry. He bit his lip and looked at the sky.After several seconds in stupor He look at his surroundings. He needed liquor.

He saw the neon sign of a club and went in determined to get drunk and forget ... at least for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Electronic music traveled through his body. He moved sinuously to the rhythm of it. The strobe lights did not allow him to focus on the faces of the people around him. He had drunk so much that he just felt, did not think. It was what he was looking for since he entered the place.

Someone's hands ran down his body. From his thighs they rose to his hips where they squeezed over his clothing, then slowly rose to his pecs and caressed his nipples. Charlie groaned and rested his head on his dance partner's shoulder. To the rhythm of the music he rubbed his butt sensually against the front of the other's pants. Someone whispered in his ear before biting the earlobe.

-"Gorgeous".

Charlie extended his neck to one side to give more access to the lips that were exploring from his jaw to his neck. His partner gently bit under his pulse.Charlie was completely hard at that point. He did not remember when they had started dancing. One moment he was on his tenth beer and the next he was walking towards the dancefloor.

The multi-colored lights made the faces around him blur. Some smiled toward him. He barely remembered a redhead approaching him, but after a growl coming from behind him the only thing he saw for the rest of the early morning were hypnotizing red eyes. There was a tattoo on his neck, but Charlie's mind was so hazy that he couldn't identify what it was, such drunken he was.

The powerful hands reminded him of a time of his adolescence and brought him the positive aspects of those moments. He longed to feel that way again.

Venous hands rose from his pecs to his arms.Charlie raised them to surround his companion's head. They kept dancing lasciviously. A hand took his jaw to make him turned his face aside. 

A tongue caressed the corners of his lips, trying to convince him to open his mouth. Charlie sighed and let himself go. The kiss was almost dominant.A fleeting thought went through his mind: "Don't think about anything .. let yourself go just for tonight .. forget who you are for one night .."

Powerful arms hugged his waist. Charlie's fingers played with the soft strands of the other's hair, which must have been blond judging from what he could see from the pink lights that bathed him.With halflidded eyes, the young comedian looked at generous lips after they left his to smile at him.

-"Come with me".

Charlie couldn't hear very well, from the thunderous music, could not hear his own voice. Still he replied.

\- "Yeah .."

  
*

  
His hands clung tightly to the pillow under his chin. Their moans mixed with the growls coming from the other's mouth. Charlie was bathed in sweat. Sweat that made it easier for their skins to glide sinuously.

His lover's member fucking into him again and again making sounds escape from his throat, sounds he never thought he could make.

It was a perfect balance between slow and powerful. Each deep trust deliciously abusing his prostate.

His spread legs received the stocky body of the other. Charlie's member brushed against soft sheets. Chills ran through his body at the delicious sensation. Sharp fangs scraped his right shoulder and the nape of his neck every time the other man bottom out.

The member leaving him until just the tip was inside, then trusting powerfully and deeply once more. Charlie's nipples itched a bit with every brush against the sheets, an unmistakable sign of having been abused by his wild lover's mouth before. Charlie remembered some parts of their sexual encounter, more than anything sensations.

A hand turned his face, taking him by the jaw.Foreign lips captured his. His mouth was being devoured. There was no other description. After a few minutes his lover's took Charlie's member in his hand.

He began to masturbate him to the rhythm of his truts. Charlie stopped kissing him. More and more louder moans escaped his lips. He rested his forehead on the pillow.

He felt a tickle starting on his tongue and the tips of his fingers. A fire was born in his core and spread to the rest of his body. He started to tremble. His lover kept fucking him. His movements were increasingly erratic. They were both so close.

With one last, strong thrust coupled with the warmth of his hands jerking him off, Charlie reached ecstasy screaming.

\- "Oh God !! AHhhhh !! ..".

His seed stained the sheets and his stomach. The man behind him kept moving. Fucking him hard and fast, seeking his own pleasure now that Charlie had collapsed onto the bed. Forearms went under the comedian's armpits lifting his upper body off the bed. 

Charlie tilted his head back from the sudden movement and resigned himself to receiving the other in his body despite the hypersensitivity. He was about to lose consciousness from the force of his orgasm, which was still running through his body, when he felt a warm liquid fill his inner walls. 

The last thing he heard was a growl and someone whispering in his hair.

-"Gorgeous.."

Charlie passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw himself in a strange room. He got up on his elbows. His body ached. He stayed still when he saw the back of someone's head. His eyes widened. He began to hyperventilate.

It was a man. 

  
Charlie had never been with a man. Not since his high school crush had turned him down the morning after a party where they had both been so intoxicated with alcohol that they ended up giving handjobs each other. Guilt and shame gnawed at him for years after that.

Now he was in the same situation again. The older man hadn't rejected him, but the feelings inside him swirled like water in a wild river, making him gag with anxiety.

He got up carefully. He got dressed and quietly left the place. Mixed feelings collided within him. The guilt of leaving behind the only person who had treated him well and had not rejected him and the anxiety that he himself did not want to analyze what that implied. For so long he had thought it was his fault for being different. 

After that he had focused on girls. He felt comfortable around them. Going down that path and ignoring his admiration for his male peers had been the safest way for him. It had also helped that his former crush had kept silence about what happened. 

He clenched his fists inside the pockets of his sweater, as he walked briskly through the city streets. He thought about transforming this experience into material for his stand ups. It would be a way to channeling his anxiety. 

  
*

  
Nigel's arm reached out, feeling empty sheets beside him. His head snapped up. The sheets were cold. The twink had left without saying goodbye.

At first he didn't think anything about that. But when he saw there was no note or trace of him, or messages on his cell phone which was resting on the nightstand, his mood slowly turned sour.

He felt used, in a way, but he tried not to think about it for the rest of his day. The behavior of New Yorkers could border on rude at times without them noticing it. In his country things were different. 

  
*

  
A week passed. Things seemed to get a little better for Charlie. But there was something that did not leave him alone. He wanted to see the mysterious man again. Several times he found himself walking unconsciously towards the nightclub, but he changed his mind and turned around. What would he say? .. I'm sorry? .. It was a great night, but it isn't my thing? .. He was an idiot. The man had been kind to him ... at least he should know if he was or not upset about Charlie leaving without a note. He had probably already forgotten about him.

Hours later Charlie was at the night club bar. He waited for a couple of hours. As he got more drunk he became more depressed too.

-"What are you fucking doing here?".

A familiar voice growled beside him. Charlie turned slowly and looked at him with eyes unfocused because of his drunkenness.

\- "Ummm..i wanted .. to talk? .. I think .."

Nigel, exasperated, ran his hand through his hair.

-"Fuck off.."

Nigel addressed the bartender. He instructed him in his language that if Charlie had too many drinks, he would have one of the security men put him in a taxi.Despite his anger, he felt compassion for the younger man's sad face. He turned around to leave.

Charlie's hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

\- "I want to apologize .. please .."

Nigel sighed and nodded. They had a couple more beers. They formally introduced themselves. Charlie whispering to him what had happened. He apologized again.The Romanian thought it could only be his fucking bad luck that the twink had the same name as the fucking bastard who stole his ex-wife Gabi. 

He heard him. He said almost nothing, paying attention to a really drunk Charlie's hasty apology, but what softened his temper was the sincerity in his voice.Then they talked about their lives and without notice they start laughing more and drinking more.Which was not a good idea considering how clinggy Charlie was when he was drunk. 

At around 2 am Nigel offered to drive him home in his car. But the moment they stepped out into the cold of the night, Charlie pushed him against the wall of the back door and started kissing him.Nigel was a weak man.

They kissed as if they were hungry for each other.The Romanian left marks on the other's neck, while Charlie rubbed his groin against his leg for friction.Nigel had his doubts about repeating the past again. Charlie seemed better as a friend. In the end his last doubt was broken by the younger man's moaning.

\- "Gorgeous ... if we are going to have sex, it would be better to be in a bed and not in this disgusting alley ... what do you say?"   
\- "Ahhh .. yeahh .. bed .."

Nigel smiled, as Charlie kept rubbing against him. He kissed him once more and then took him by the waist to walk them to his car. 


	4. Chapter 4

They found themselves at Charlie's ...

Nigel's fingers left reddish marks from the force with which he held Charlie's legs apart. The latter was lying on the bed, naked, just like Nigel. His calves on the shoulders of the Romanian, while his head went down and up.

One of Charlie's hands was clenching his own pec and the other was grasping the man's ash blonde hair. 

It was the best oral sex Charlie had ever had.

In a particularly strong suction on the head of his member, Charlie saw stars and gasped desperately, while pulling the other's hair.

\- "Stop .. or I am gonna come.. I don't wanna.. yet .. quick! the lub..."

Nigel smirked at the less than eloquent speech. He released Charlie's member slowly from base to top and then licked the slit torturing Charlie even more.

He found the lub and began working his fingers into the younger man while leaving lovebites on his inner thighs. First one finger and then another until he was droving Charlie to the brink of insanity, who was moaning loudly and swinging his hips aiming for Nigel's fingers to find his prostate.

But Nigel had other ideas. He wanted Charlie to come just by his member inside of him and untouched. When he was ready, he put on a condom and more lube. Charlie whimpered at the absence of Nigel's fingers.

Nigel lowered himself onto him. This time their gazes met. The Romanian breaching him slowly. Charlie narrowed his eyes at the sensation. It was better than he remembered. They didn't stop looking at each other until Nigel was fully situated inside him.

He shifted Charlie's hips into a new position and with extraordinary skills hit Charlie's prostate right away making him scream a little. The young man's body arched over the bed. One of his legs fell from the Romanian's shoulder. Nigel wasted no time and began to fuck him in quick and hard trusts.

Charlie dug his nails into Nigel's shoulders. It only spoured on the man to hit his prostate.After several minutes Nigel leaned in to kiss him.Charlie crossed his forearms behind his head and kissed him back.

This time it was slow, but more sensual. It was something new and Charlie did not want it to end, but he was painfully hard and had been for quite some time. So he let Nigel know in gasping pleas.

\- "Nigel .. harder ... more.ahh !."

  
Nigel stopped kissing him and took him by his knees to place them on his shoulders again. Neither of his thrusts missed the other's prostate. 

\- "Ahhh..Ni..gel..close..I'm close AHhh!

Nigel ignored him and waved the hand of the young man seeking for his member. He wanted for him to come untouched. Charlie screamed, while painting their stomachs with his seed. Nigel gritted his teeth. The young man squeezed his member with his inner walls. In one last powerful trust he climaxed just seconds after Charlie.

It was as strong as the first time. Charlie passed out from exhaustion, lack of sleep, and excess of alcohol in his blood. 

  
*

  
A ray of light coming through the poorly closed curtains woke him up. It was projected right over his eyes. Charlie opened his eyes to the new day. 

He was on his stomach. He looked at the clock on his nightstand: 7am. He did not remember falling asleep, but it must have been no more than a couple of hours considering that they arrived at his place at 3 am.

His mind immediately went wild. They had drank and he had apologized and ... Nigel ... Nigel had taken him home and they had sex again until he passed out ... . 

His eyes widened. He began to hyperventilate. His heavy breathing must have awakened the Romanian because the next thing that happened was that strong arms encircled his torso. A hand was placed on his chest and he heard the voice of the man hugging him from behind.

\- "Shhh calm down ... breathe with me ... it's just another panic attack ... everything will be fine ... breathe with me."

Charlie nodded and began to regulate his breathing and synchronize it with Nigel's deep breaths.

When he began to calm down, one of the Romanian's hands left his chest, but the other remained on his sternum, anchoring him instantly.Calming him down. Nigel whispered in his ear when Charlie was calm.

\- "Calm down, precious..you see ? .. Everything is fucking fine..Now I'm going to remind you how good it feels ..."

Nigel said in a very deep and sensual voice. Charlie felt himself being penetrated again. This time without a condom. The feeling was incredible. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow.

Nigel covered him with his body, as he made love languidly to him. Trusting into him over and over and over again so tenderly and slow that Charlie could only sigh every time his member breached him and brushed deliciously his inner walls.

A needy groan left his mouth. With a bit of embarrassment, he thought it sounded like a puppy begging for attention.Nigel kept fucking him languidly until he could feel the warmth of his seed filled him. 

A hand was introduced between the bed and his body taking his member in the tight fist of the Romanian. He worked him slowly. Torturing him while his member was still inside of him until Charlie come staining the sheets.

They were both panting. Nigel whispered in his ear, breathing somewhat roughly.

\- "Are you ok, gorgeous..? .."

Charlie nodded.

\- "I can help you with your gay panics whenever .. you want .. but it comes with the whole package .. do you understand ? .."

Charlie laughed a little and turned around. Nigel gave him space. They looked at each other for a few seconds. The implication of Nigel's words settling in Charlie's mind.

\- "That ... I would like it very much ... the whole ... package ...".

Nigel smiled and kissed him.

Charlie was still afraid, but this time he would go out into the world with someone by his side supporting him. A partner who understood him and would help him navigate this part of him together.   
  
THE END


End file.
